<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】三次Mark说Eduardo需要减肥，一次他没有 by ChillyIsland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803186">【TSN/ME】三次Mark说Eduardo需要减肥，一次他没有</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland'>ChillyIsland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eduardo’s been growing a few pounds, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mark loves it, Plot What Plot, Porn With Plot, 女装加菲</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Mark said Eduardo needed to lose weight, one time he didn’t. </p><p>梗源于加菲的女装视频，那个腿那个胸那个乃子我可以！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】三次Mark说Eduardo需要减肥，一次他没有</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————正文—————————</p><p>Mark深深凝视着他卧室紧闭的房门。00:24，距离Eduardo·Saverin进去已经过了半个小时，并且对方依然没有要出来的意思。</p><p>他再次深吸一口气，虽然Mark习惯了熬夜，但当他真的想睡觉却不能时，这同样会令他变得暴躁。</p><p>00:30。That's it. </p><p>Mark站起身飞快地向卧室走去，在企图暴力打开门无效后果断地一脚踹了上去。</p><p>门开了。</p><p> </p><p>他的丈夫，Eduardo站在屋子里，浑身上下只穿着一条底裤，此刻显然刚刚意识到发生了什么，惊恐又迷茫地抬起头来看向门口：“Mark？”</p><p>可怜的小鹿。他还不知道发生了什么。</p><p>Mark毫不客气地走过去，将手放在Eduardo的腰上准备打横抱起：“我要睡觉了……你在干什么？”</p><p>他的注意力在下一秒被Eduardo正在做的事吸引。巴西青年此刻正站在一台薄薄的体重秤上，而上面刺眼的数字开始令Mark陷入沉思。</p><p>多年的婚姻生活已经让Mark变得不再那么口无遮拦。如果换做十年前的他，冲口而出的第一句话也许会是：“wardo，你要转行学相扑了吗？” 或者 “我现在知道你西装上面的扣子是怎么消失的了。”</p><p> </p><p>但是现在，现在他变了。Mark在心里暗暗地想，放松，wardo有一米七八，这样的体重对一个男人来说完全正常…他之前太过瘦弱了，那样并不好……wardo很健康……</p><p> </p><p>最终，Mark故作轻松地继续着自己之前的动作，将Eduardo抱起来。他的手臂轻微颤抖了一下，但Mark维持着面无表情的状态将对方抱到床上。</p><p>“我们该休息了，亲爱的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……好的，好的。当然……”</p><p>Eduardo听上去有些沮丧。Mark在心里一本正经地想该如何安慰对方，他可是个合格的丈夫。</p><p>“wardo，just so you know，我们已经结婚了。无论贫穷与富贵，健康或疾病，苗条还是肥胖，我永远爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo微笑着转过头看着躺在一边的丈夫。那张瘦削尖刻的脸上，钴蓝色的眼睛此刻正带着笑温柔地凝视着他。Eduardo真想打开Mark那个价值数百亿美金的大脑告诉他自己距离肥胖还有相当大的空间。当他看到Mark身上因为体脂率过低而露出的腹肌轮廓——Mark不喜欢穿睡衣——以及明显的锁骨时，他的愤怒上升到了一个新高度。</p><p>“我要跟你离婚。”</p><p> </p><p>“啪！”<br/>灯光消失，室内陷入一片沉寂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>中午12:30</p><p>Mark若有所思地看着Eduardo面前摆着的一盘沙拉，再低头看向自己盘子里的牛排与意面。联想到几天前他们睡前并不怎么愉快的对话，Mark恍然大悟。</p><p> </p><p>在难得一起吃完午餐后，Mark诚恳地端着盘子走向洗碗池，温情地拿过Eduardo手里的沙拉盘：“wardo，你知道我们完全可以一起节食，我会陪你减肥的。”</p><p>Eduardo低头看着埋在自己颈窝的人，有些僵硬地搂住Mark的腰。当他感受到对方腰肢的精瘦程度后，Eduardo默默放开了。</p><p>“wardo？”<br/>Mark有些不解地看着突然放手的丈夫，随后便被一个沙拉盘扣在了脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“你做梦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>当Mark在本月第三次假装不经意提起附近新开的健身房后，Eduardo终于选择不再无动于衷。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴Mark。”</p><p>他简洁地打断对方的陈述，而后者仅仅是做出一幅无辜的样子看着他。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo·Saverin，现年三十七岁。在摸着自己圆润有弧度的小腹，结合他丈夫投来的坦然目光，不得不悲伤地宣布，自己进入了中年危机。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>Mark摘下脸上架着的透明玻璃眼镜，一手抱着笔记本电脑急匆匆向书房走去。会议在半小时后开始，而他还需要——</p><p> </p><p>当他推开书房的大门，Mark僵在了原地。此刻他的大脑就像烧坏了的CPU，一动不动，甚至无法进行任何思考，只能看着眼前的景象。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo，他的丈夫，合法伴侣，此刻正在他的办公室——在家中书房已经被Mark默认占领并作为办公室使用了。</p><p> </p><p>他穿着一件明显的女士牛仔热裤，上身是淡黄色丝绸露脐衬衫，同样的女款。这身打扮完全遮不住对方的小肚子，事实上Eduardo也从未考虑过遮掩。他大方自然地露出微微突出的圆润小腹，包括两侧的人鱼线。他的脸上化了淡淡的妆，Mark从这个角度甚至能看见Eduardo脸上细小的绒毛，在阳光下闪着金棕色，以及涂得亮晶晶的嘴唇，微微嘟起。</p><p> </p><p>他没化任何眼妆，因为Mark确信凭借他那双该死的棕蜜色大眼睛以及纤长浓密的睫毛，任何多余的化妆品都会是一种玷污。</p><p> </p><p>他的脚上蹬了一双足有十厘米的黑色细高跟，毫无遮掩地从脚踝往上露出自己修长圆裸的大腿，并且此刻，他的手里拿着一顶金色假发。</p><p>Eduardo靠在Mark的书桌旁，两双长腿交叠在一起。他丝毫不受任何影响，甚至没有抬头看一眼门口的人。他小心地低下头将假发套在头顶说，“Hey，Mark。”</p><p> </p><p>随后，Eduardo站起来，扭扭歪歪地向外面走去。他的姿势比Mark见到的任何一个女人，模特，甚至那群维秘天使们都要令人心驰神往，都要诱人，都要更…引人犯罪。</p><p>“会议还有半小时开始。”</p><p>Mark的声音低沉得像块毛玻璃，而这并没有阻止Eduardo。他依旧没有停下脚步，只是飞快地回答：“我知道。你的会议还有半小时，所以你也许要开始准备了。”</p><p>“你去哪？”</p><p>“出去随便转转，也许去个酒吧什么——”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo没说完便被自己手臂上传来的力度打断。Mark在他走到门口时忽然一把拉住他，力气之大甚至马上在光滑的肌肤上留下了五个红色指印。</p><p> </p><p>“我再问一遍，”</p><p>Facebook的CEO看上去一点也不为即将到来的会议担心，他几乎是有些恶狠狠地看着Eduardo，一把将对方扯过来，贴着他的耳朵低声咆哮：“你穿的像个廉价妓女一样，要去哪？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>不</p><p>Eduardo有些茫然地躺在书房那张宽大的桌子上想，不。这跟他想象的不太一样。</p><p> </p><p>Mark似乎被他的打扮触动了某些神经。在Eduardo来得及解释或者开口说出任何一个字之前，Mark已经近乎粗暴地将他带到书桌旁并推倒在上面。</p><p> </p><p>金色的假发有些凌乱地挡在面前，当Eduardo最终拂开眼前的发丝，他恰好对上Mark的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他见过那样的眼神，在十年前的谈判桌上，在他与温氏兄弟的见面上，在每一次跟对手竞争的会议上，包括在他们每一次放荡不堪的床事之前——</p><p>他的思维被打断。Mark强硬地抬着他的两条大腿盘在腰上，双手摸上他的屁股。他听见自己的丈夫俯身在他的耳边：“夹紧，婊子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………<br/>Mark的双手游走在Eduardo大腿根与屁股之间，不时握住大力揉捏。不得不承认，Eduardo长胖了。他腿上的肉变多了，变得细滑了，此刻在手里更加贴合Mark的手指。至于他的屁股——Mark一向认为自己的爱人有一个价值连城的屁股。丰满的臀肉紧紧挤在一起，握在手里稍微用力就会变形，此刻上面的脂肪囤积变多后更加挺翘，贴身的牛仔热裤几乎包不住，原本紧实的臀部变得丰满柔软，当Mark刚刚拉开牛仔裤的拉链几乎就争先恐后地挤出来。</p><p>Mark几乎是迫不及待地将那团破布剥下，在过程最后裤腰有些卡住，他干脆不耐烦地撕裂然后扔到一边。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo看得有些心惊胆战，他紧张地笑笑，小心开口：“嘿，那可花了我35美金。”</p><p>“如果你愿意，我可以把整个牌子买下来给你。”Mark甚至连头都不抬地回答，“然后我会每天逼你穿着不同的短裤，不许穿内裤也不许出门，只能在家里，或者床上。”</p><p> </p><p>噢不，Eduardo有些绝望又自暴自弃地掩上脸，这绝对跟他想的不一样。</p><p> </p><p>Mark，在另一方面完全不知道Eduardo的想法。他几乎是迫不及待地凑到Eduardo的两腿之间，将舌头伸向令人遐想的地带。</p><p>Eduardo轻轻颤动了一下，然后，几乎是在瞬间，他发现自己硬了。下半身被包裹在温热的口腔中，配上Mark那张面无表情的脸与仿佛在燃烧的眼睛——冲击性的场面让Eduardo很快到达高潮。他的手有些无力地放在自己丈夫的那头卷毛上，后知后觉地发现Mark抬起头看着他，喉结耸动，“咕噜”将他的精液咽下去。</p><p> </p><p>这太过了。<br/>Eduardo的大脑停止了运作，他同样无法拒绝抵抗Mark凑上来的深吻。嘴里的腥膻味并没有唤回他的思绪，反而让他陷入更深的迷失。他感觉到Mark的手顺着自己的腰腹向上抚摸，一直来到胸前，然后突然停下——</p><p> </p><p>Mark的手从下方钻入Eduardo的衬衣，然后，他意外地触摸到一个东西。</p><p> </p><p>他扯开对方的上衣，扣子飞溅并没有对他造成任何影响，而是目不转睛地盯着Eduardo的胸前。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo穿了一件黑色的胸衣。</p><p>细细的黑色带子吊在肩头，与白嫩的肌肤形成鲜明对比与冲击。半圆形的胸托很好地修饰了身材——Eduardo并不是女人，他的胸脯没有那么软嫩。</p><p>然而，这段时间积累的脂肪在上面覆盖了薄薄的一层，甚至在内衣的挤压下形成一道浅浅的乳沟，同时也将上衣顶出一个弧度。此刻脱掉外面的遮掩，眼前这一幕几乎让Mark窒息。</p><p> </p><p>他依旧有些咬牙切齿，一只手在胸前大力揉捏，另一只急躁地伸向背部。</p><p>“wardo，你简直就是个荡妇。”</p><p>Mark的动作变得越来越粗鲁，然而过了半天依旧没什么进展。他有些挫败又急切，捏着Eduardo的脸小声威胁：“这玩意该怎么脱？”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo差点要因为这一句话笑出来，好在他仅存的本能与危机意识令他憋住。他坐起来，温柔地捧着Mark的脸啄吻：“让我来。”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo的手伸向后方。他同样不怎么熟练，在经过数次尝试后终于顺利脱下那件小衣服。然而他很快后悔了。</p><p> </p><p>Mark在胸衣掉落的瞬间凑上去含住他的乳头吮吸。以往的身高差常常成为Eduardo嘲笑对方的资本，现在却令他无比后悔。Mark柔软又锋利的薄唇贴在他的乳晕，温热的触感激起一层细小的战栗。Eduardo甚至能感受到对方唇线的形状——现在，他的感觉又被其他地方剥夺。</p><p> </p><p>Mark用舌尖卷住乳头，含在口中不断玩弄。有一瞬间Eduardo甚至产生了对方要从他的胸部吸出什么东西的错觉。当Mark短暂放开转而与Eduardo亲吻，乳头上留下的水渍暴露在空气中产生的冰冷令粉色的部位更加挺立，最终成为硬硬的小肉粒。</p><p> </p><p>现在，Eduardo的乳肉被Mark包在手中，并且大力向中间推挤聚拢，那道沟看上去更加明显了。胸部被蹂躏带来阵阵疼痛，然而在荷尔蒙飙升的状况下，Eduardo的身体很快将那与快感画上了等号。</p><p>“M…Mark，等一下……”</p><p>Eduardo有些费力地叫停，他的大腿夹着对方的胯部几乎要抽筋，胸前也留下了许多红痕，斑驳且惨不忍睹。</p><p> </p><p>然而暴君在这种事上从不听取他的意见。</p><p> </p><p>Mark蛮横地将他的大腿分得更开，毫不留情地向他的身体伸入两根手指搅动。他熟练地找到那个令Eduardo能够轻易丧失理智的地方，然后抵住细细刮擦。</p><p>即便是修剪平整光滑的指甲对于脆弱的甬道也是一种折磨。甜蜜的折磨。很快Eduardo听到了自己身下羞耻的水声，于是他用力抱紧了Mark的脖颈，企图将头埋在对方怀里逃避。</p><p> </p><p>手指突然抽了出来，然而不等Eduardo茫然地抬头，Mark已经进入了他。这太快了。自他们结婚后Mark从来没这么急躁过，他好像回到了还在哈佛的大学时光。</p><p> </p><p>“Mark…No…啊！不行……停…Mark，Mark……”</p><p>Mark满意地听着自己的伴侣浪荡的叫声，从推拒抗议到接受，最终在他一下下的操弄中变得只会叫他的名字。往往直到他们床事进行到最后，Eduardo骨子里的巴西热血才会显现出来。他会抱着Mark的腰肢、肩膀或者随便什么地方，用那双蒙着水汽的棕色大眼睛失焦般随便看向什么地方，他甚至会用脸颊轻轻蹭着Mark赤裸的身体，他的卫衣或是牛仔裤的金属拉链，然后……</p><p> </p><p>此刻，Eduardo脸上之前的化妆品连同粉色的唇蜜一起留在了Mark的衣服上。但他完全不在意。而Eduardo似乎终于想起来什么，有些不安地夹紧了Mark断断续续说：“Mark…你、还有…会议……半小时……”</p><p>“嘘……wardo，”Mark小声趴在他的耳边，突然用尖尖的犬齿咬住耳廓，伸出舌尖舔舐，“那完全取决于你……如果你能让我在半小时内结束。”</p><p> </p><p>“这、啊！这不公平…不公平……你这是作弊！”</p><p>Eduardo依然试图抗议，然而听到他的话后Mark像是碰到了什么开关，更加疯狂地甩动腰肢，每次都进入到更深的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“作为率先不公的人，wardo，我宣布你的抗议无效。”</p><p>Mark更具暗示性地向上顶了顶，“换个方式'抗议'怎么样？”</p><p>“Mark！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>他们那天做了远远不止半小时。</p><p>Eduardo由于近日来的节食导致体力下降，他几乎是在做到一半就失去了所有力气，只能攀附着Mark。换句话说，他接下来的一切都被Mark操纵着。</p><p> </p><p>Mark体贴地将他抱到一旁休憩的单人沙发上。狭小的空间容纳两个成年人有些困难，为了防止掉下去Eduardo不得不紧紧抱着Mark，一边忍受对方的玩弄。</p><p> </p><p>他的丈夫，此刻将那头卷毛深深埋在胸前，仿佛婴儿般含着乳头，却做着下流的动作。Mark的手停留在Eduardo圆润饱满的小腹，摸着那层软软的肌肤，他口中还含着Eduardo的乳头，忽然含糊不清地说：“Mommy……”</p><p> </p><p>“Mark！啊、见鬼……你、你在胡说什么？…啊……慢一点，该死的……我不如你年轻……”</p><p>“你现在就像Mommy，”</p><p>Mark笃定地回答，手指仍然迟迟不肯离开他的小腹，而是变本加厉地揉捏，忽然露出微笑：“你的胸好软……Mommy，能感受到我在你的身体里吗？你喜欢这样，不是吗wardo……你喜欢我在你里面，喜欢我操你。因为你知道，内心深处你就是个需要被狠狠惩罚的婊子，属于我的妓女……”</p><p>“这就是你今天穿成这样的原因，对不对……勾引自己丈夫的荡妇，我应该把你锁在床上，让你忏悔直到那真的发生——直到你因为怀孕而突出的小腹被我的精液灌满……”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo委屈得想尖叫，但他的嗓子已经在刚才变得喑哑，同样他的体力并不支持这样的行为。于是他只能紧紧闭上嘴抱着Mark，在心里默默记下一会该如何跟Mark大吵一架。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p>当外面的天完全陷入黑暗，他们终于停下了疯狂的节奏。Eduardo看上去有些凄惨，他的胸前全是齿痕与捏出的红印，左边乳头周围甚至有一圈清晰的齿痕。大腿根处的泥泞完全无法入目，而之前他丈夫留下的白浊此刻正顺着丰满的腿留下。</p><p> </p><p>“Mark·Zuckerberg！你今天发什么疯？”</p><p>在恢复体力后，Eduardo随便拿过Mark的一件卫衣套上，跟他的丈夫来到餐桌旁。衣服有些紧，崩在他的身上感觉不怎么舒服，尤其是粗糙的面料对于刚经历过一场粗暴性事的巴西青年来说绝不是什么好的选择。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了，”</p><p>Mark看上去对此毫不知情。他熟练地从冰箱取出新鲜的鸡胸放进煎锅，同时磨上一些黑胡椒。这样的流程看上去一定发生过无数次，才会那么熟练。</p><p> </p><p>“wardo，我不明白你在为什么生气。很显然你今天穿成那样就是为了我们一起——除非，我理解错了？”</p><p>Mark后知后觉地回过头，对上了Eduardo几乎要燃烧的棕色鹿眼：“你见鬼地当然理解错了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh，My bad。”</p><p>肉香渐渐传来，Mark眨眨眼，将金黄的鸡胸肉盛出放在盘子里端到Eduardo面前，“那么，也许你可以告诉我？替我解释一下？”</p><p> </p><p>“算了，”</p><p>Eduardo瞬间泄气，狼狈地逃开对方的注视：“没什么……那太蠢了…”</p><p>“wardo.”</p><p>“好吧，好吧……”</p><p>Eduardo有些忿忿不平地扭动一下，“因为你——也因为我。你知道，我已经三十七了，不可能永远像二十岁一样年轻……我的身体也是，所以，就像几天前你看到的那样，我长胖了。”</p><p>“……我还是不能理解。”</p><p>Mark眨眨眼，耐心地看着对方。</p><p> </p><p>“……噢好吧，” Eduardo自暴自弃地转过头看着对方：“我只是觉得，嗯…我想让你看到，即便失去那些漂亮的肌肉线条，我依然可以……吸引你的注意力——”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo的话被一块塞入口中的肉打断。细细的香味逐渐侵占他的味觉与嗅觉。</p><p>Mark举着叉子弯腰站在他面前，轻描淡写地说：“别傻了wardo，在我眼里你依然漂亮，从未，并且永远不会失去我的注意力。”</p><p>“我发现另一个好处。”</p><p>看着Eduardo咀嚼的动作，Mark继续若有所思地说：“你的手感比之前好多了。”</p><p>“wardo，相信我，我之前那样说的唯一原因是因为你表现得太过在意。如果这次…嗯，性爱让我明白了什么，那就是，”</p><p>“无论你是什么样子，我永远能够硬起来。只要是你。”</p><p> </p><p>“……Mark，”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你刚才的话让我既想揍你，又想吻你。”</p><p>“只要别再摔了我的电脑，wardo——噢该死！”</p><p>Mark看起来有些绝望，“我忘了那场会议——看起来今晚要加班了。”</p><p> </p><p>另一边，Eduardo已经站起来，走进了卧室。</p><p>“晚安亲爱的。”</p><p>——————————end——————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>